


Desert Blessings

by Diyami, KamCollabs (Kamari333)



Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale), Dubious Consent, Empathy, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Having Faith, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Priests, Sexual Slavery, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Slavery, Souls, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell papyrus/underlust sans (undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/KamCollabs
Summary: The story of Lust, 2nd mate of Edge -"A priest becomes a slave, a slave becomes a mother, a mother becomes a wife."
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730455
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Desert Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is a side story to the main series, Dance Magick Dance and merges about Chapter 30.  
> I would like you to know Terpsi is Sans form Dancetale.  
> This was a very fun side story i got to make with the awesomely talented Kamari333! 💜💜💜💜  
> She writes the best Lust and Dance!!! Why not give her stories a read once your done here!
> 
>  **Kamari333:** ishdjdhsjdhdjdjdjdhdjd YO OK SO Dee and I started screaming at each other over their fic and some what ifs got yeeted and thats how I ended up helping them add some cute boys to the story! They totally did the brunt of the labor here, i was just kinda like "INSERT ONELINER HERE" and "but what if KINKY" and helped with character design a bit lol . so yeah i had fun collabing with Dee and i hope you like what we came up with <3 💚💜
> 
>   
> Here is a picture of Lust I had commissioned. His priest self is in the back and his current self is in the front.  
> It was made by Teirrart! Follow the link below to see their Twitter.   
>  https://t.co/u0yKoFB6L2

Lust was in a dinky metal cage with a tarp tied over it. There was straw on the floor, and he was thankful that it was at least cleaned before he was put in (he shivered at the thought of it before). It was being pulled by a horse that one of the guards was riding, a scruffy thing that was just as unsuited to the desert as Lust was.

Lust was dressed in a simple white slave tunic tied at his bulging middle with a cord, worn sandals, and the horrible black slave collar. He leaned back against the furthest wall of his cage from the horse, wiping the magickal sweat from his face, _‘Well, it's cooler than my priest robes would have been.’_ Little mercies.

He did miss his lovely pastel lavender and sea blue robes. They had been made from soft materials, a gift from his darling brother, Pink, when he had achieved the rank of High Alchemist & Healer. That rank took a lot of hard work, devotion, and patience, but he loved his Goddess and all her teachings. Getting the rank was a work of love.

His whole life had been a labor of love. How had it all gone so wrong?

> When the temple was attacked, he had been working on restocking the fertility potions. The attackers had somehow known where the secret alchemist laboratory was, and known it well enough to sneak behind him in his work and strike him over the head. Lust's last thought before he hit the floor was that there was a traitor somewhere. When he awoke in chains, that thought didn’t worry him much anymore.
> 
> Lust, High Alchemist & Healer of the auspicious lady of love, had been taken, along with the current stock of potions (6 heat, for those who aligned female, and three rut, for male). He and the potions had been brought to the ‘Lord’ Jerry ( _‘Blasphemous piece of rat droppings. May the Goddess curse him with an eternal pox wherever his genitalia be’_ ). Jerry was the lord of the eastern desert that was under the rule of the Tales nation (controlled by a Sheikh named Honey, if Lust remembered correctly).
> 
> The temple had been in neutral territory, only the Goddess to rule it, yet that didn’t stop Jerry.
> 
> Of course, the slimy Lord had sold the sacred potions as soon as he found a buyer. He was also more than happy to supply Lust with all the ingredients he needed to make more, and 'in exchange' he would not attack the temple again. If Lust refused, he would attack and kill everyone there. 
> 
> Lust couldn’t take that chance. All the innocent souls that came looking for help, Priests, Priestesses, and most importantly his brother (a scribe who would have returned from his pilgrimage by now) would all be in the line of fire. So, Lust had reluctantly made them. He prayed to his Goddess, asking her for forgiveness (not only for himself, but for the poor souls that were desperate enough or forced to take them). With the first batch of potions, Jerry had demanded Lust demonstrate that they were the “real deal.” 
> 
> The lavender tone monster was taken to Jerry's favorite slave (one that he wanted to use for breeding, as their powers of empathy made them very useful in courtly matters).
> 
> The entertainment slave had been kept in a giant, beautiful ornate bird cage, in a large gathering room. He had heard stories from the other slaves and servants, but seeing it proved the stories pale by comparison.
> 
> This slave was graceful as an angel that had flown down from the heavens just to have its wings clipped. He would dance and sing for the nobles during the parties, then, at the end of the night, tell the Lord who wished him harm or had deceit in their hearts. He was a sight to behold, living art, blessed by the goddess in beauty of face and aspect, which was all the more visible with his clothes stripped from him. Even motionless as he sat on the floor, his back to them as he looked through a small part of a window on the far wall, at a sliver of the starry night sky, he was resplendent.
> 
> “Do you want us to do it right here on the floor,” The Priest smirked, seeing no bed, “because I didn't bring ointment for rug-burn.”
> 
> “You will do it through the bars. My special little song bird is not allowed out of his cage. He was very feisty before he was locked in there,” the slimy tentacle monster replied.
> 
> The worshiper of Ardor looked sadly at the monster, who as yet had not acknowledged their presence, “...How long has he been in there?”
> 
> “Hmmm, not too sure….” Jerry giggled, “3 years maybe…” 
> 
> Lust almost dropped his potions in shock, _‘That poor soul.'_
> 
> “Well, I have things to do later,” The slimy monster placed a tendril on the skeleton, the limp dampness giving him an uncomfortable pat. “Let’s get this party started.” He gave his new slave a push and went to sit in a chair to watch.
> 
> Lust went up to the other monster, hesitating. He looked back over his shoulder at his expectant owner, then turned again to his peer. “I’m really sorry…” he whispered as he set the potions on the floor and knelt by the monster. “I wish this wasn’t... happening. My name is Lust. May I please know your name..?”
> 
> The other skeleton gave a rough sounding huff, “Does it even matter. Just rape me and get it over with.”
> 
> The lavender tone monster looked at his shaking hands, lost. The word, finally given voice, made his soul shudder in disgust. _'Goddess forgive me for this, for I never will'._
> 
> “I’m truly sorry. Neither of us want this.”
> 
> “That much is true,” He laughed bitterly. “I can tell, you do regret this. You want this about as much as I do. But ‘Lord’,” He said the word like the foulest of curse, “Is a little _bitch_ and won’t stop until he gets what he wants.” He sighed, as this was the first time he had really talked to someone in a long while, “It’s Terpsi, but you can call me Terp. So let's get the chariot wreck over with.”
> 
> Consent, however small. A mercy. Lust hoped to repay it in kind.
> 
> “My I see your soul? I need to fortify it to handle the potion.” 
> 
> “Whatever,” Terpsi made a dismissive gesture, pulling out his soul and handing it none too gently into Lust's waiting hands, as if such a personal, private action was commonplace and undeserving of reverence.
> 
> Lust's vitriolic hatred of Jerry burned a little hotter, and he quietly added another curse (of the nature of 'puss filled sores' and 'endless itching') as he adjusted his grip to something gentler.
> 
> Lust felt the cries of pain of the soul. It was dim and cracked and cold, but he could feel a spiteful will in its center. It refused to fall down, to submit, even after so long. He took a deep breath to calm himself; the owner of this fragmented soul didn't want his pity.
> 
> Lust had known the monster would need lots of prep work to carry the child. There was no way the monster’s soul could handle that on top of being locked in the cage; Locked in a cage, and then eventually, give birth in a cage, which would likely mean... His own soul stuttered painfully: _then to have that child ripped away from you too…_ he decided right then to take the fem potion himself.
> 
> He prayed to the Goddess to strengthen the soul, to allow this monster a chance to feel loved during the coupling, _‘Hopeful I can make this one of his better nights.’_ The Priest's hands glowed a soft, lovely shade of purple, a little deeper then his normal color or magick. The cold soul took the offer of warmth willingly.
> 
> Terp gasped at the feeling of passion and love that entered his soul. He turned around and looked the monster in the eyelights for the first time.
> 
> “It's okay, Darling. We can have a good time tonight. Just focused on you and me," Lust murmured softly, hoping the callous lord would not hear. "nothing else.” He placed the soul back in its home, reaching out to caress the other’s ribs, to give a gentle touch. “I’ll make you feel amazing tonight.”

Lust blinked away the memories and laid his hand over his summon magick, where the souling was resting. He had proven the potion was real. Now he was being shipped to Shiekh Honey with one of each potion.

One guard for each potion, and one for him, with only a canvas tarp to guard him from the elements on the way.

It was _hot!_ Lust was not accustomed to such heat! The area by the temple he once called home was on the edge of a beautiful river. The wind would whip across the sprinkling water, picking up the coolness of the spray, making the temperature nice most days. This dry, unrelenting sun was _horrible._

And the stupid guards had been rationing his supplies.

Lust laid back dramatically, pressing the back of his wrist to his forehead in dramatic supplication, “Please, some water? The souling and I can't take it.”

“Be quiet!” The guard banged something against the metal bars, making them ring loudly, the vibration traveling through Lust's bones, resonating through his soulling like a tuning fork, the echoed vibrations a soft buzz in his stomach. Lust chose not to think too hard about that, rubbing over his middle in the hope of it being innocuous, or his imagination.

“Come on, sugar,” Lust said sweetly, “I would hate for the Sheikh to have to wait for me because my caretakers let me succumb to sunstroke.”

One of the guards pulled up the side of the tarp and threw in an almost empty bladder of water, “That is your ration of the day, so quit whining.” 

“This isn’t enough water for one monster in good health, let alone a pregnant one,” he hissed.

Just as the impotent guard was about to reply, there was a whistling in the air, then an arrow hit one of the guards in the shoulder. It was followed by the battle cries of at least 10 strong.

“Angel be damn!”

The guards took off fast, pushing their horses like never before. The purple toned skeleton was tossed around his little cage. He rolled around so the souling would face the bottom of the cage, hoping it would give a little more protection to the innocent child, and used one hand to hold on to the cage with the other over his skull. His legs he rammed into the bottom corners to keep from being tossed around, bracing himself as best he could. As the guards weaved the wagon around, the devoted monster said a prayer to his Goddess, asking to keep the baby safe.

There was noise, screams. Dust was in the air, and someone stopped the cart.

A hard, rough voice yelled out, “Let that one go! He can let the other slavers know what they are in store for.”

For a horrifying moment, Lust was struck by the fear of being trapped in that cage, left to die in the heat, and his child with him.

Then the tarp was thrown from the cage. 

Lust had seen the wanted posters, but they didn’t do this tall drink of a skeleton any justice. He was dressed in a very hot -- figuratively and literally -- looking set of black leather armor, with blood red trim and accents. One scimitar was strapped on each hip. What was most striking, however, was his handsome, dashing face, with his prominent cheekbones and piercing eyelights, gleaming from the darkness in a bloody red.

The monster looked hopeful, his teeth curled into a rogueish yet innocent smile, sockets wide as if to drink in everything at once and preserve the moment. Lust could see the instant he realized Lust was not what (or who) he was hoping for, his grin shattering into a frown of disappointment as he gave a soulful sigh.

The expecting monster moved himself off the floor of the cage. “Well, hello to you too, handsome~” 

One of those powerful hands crossed his body and pulled a scimitar from its scabbard. Fast as lighting, a powerful blow hit the lock on the cage, making the door swing open. The dark toned skeleton addressed the smaller monster, “Come out.”

The pregnant monster slowly worked his way out of the cage. He gave a little wink, “You look like you were hoping for someone else.”

“Yes, I was…” was all the tall monster said.

“Well, thank you anyways. I hope you find them.” Lust looked around at the empty sand that surrounded them.

Edge gave the small skeleton a calculating look and narrowed his sockets, “You are not from around here, are you?”

“No.”

“Well then,” he knelt down next to the purple tinted monster, grabbed the collar, and ripped it with his bare hands like a child might rip grass from the earth. “You are free to come with us, to stay with our tribe, or we can take you to a town the next time we go.”

Lust’s eyelights turned into hearts as the monster shredded the collar. _'Goddess be praised, for her blessing this day is mighty and my need strong.'_

“Thank you.”

The deliciously tall skeleton went to his mount. Lust followed close behind him, then held his arms out to be picked up. He knew it to be forward, but he doubted the goddess would allow hands that big and strong to exist if they were not meant to hold things (things like Lust, for example).

Edge thought about it. He had been excited when he removed the tarp and a skeleton monster was under it, but once they sat up and he could tell it wasn’t his brother, his soul fell. When the small monster held out his arms, it reminded him of Cherry waiting to be picked up and placed with him in the saddle. His younger brother knew how to ride, but would prefer to be lazy, to relax in his brother’s arms when they moved the town. That longing, that poignant mirror of sentiment, made him just a bit weaker to the small monster's flirting. 

When the tall monster only sat there, staring, let his arms fall, and laid a hand over his middle. “You wouldn’t make an expecting monster walk, now, would you?”

Edge gave him a quizzical look. He must have been lost in memories too long. The words made the stern face soften just a bit, “No, I would not.” 

BLUE magick picked up the lavender skeleton, and he was placed in front of his strong, handsome, powerful savior.

* * *

Lust ended up staying with Edge over the next few days, almost a week. Lust got to know him well. The tall monster’s routines, his pain at not being able to find his brother, and his caring nature perfectly suited to provide for a family. He also got to know the people in his new Tribe. Yes, _his._

At first he wasn’t going to stay. It was only until they made the next supply run and they could take him to the town. There he was going to contact the temple, but these people didn’t have a proper Healer and he found himself giving to these good people the healing they needed: Mind, Body and Soul.

They were a ragtag group: ex-slave, freelancers and mercenaries. They were just looking to survive in the world, not _live._

He was able to spread his teaching, and help heal them, help them live life. That had been why he joined the priesthood to begin with, to share love with everyone. It also helped that he had fallen head over heels for Edge. “Goddess, You had seen it fit to bring me to these monsters. Monsters who need me, and the one that I need, Thank you.”

He had learned from Alphys that even though Edge was Undyne’s 2nd mate, they were not really a couple. They cared deeply for each other, and Edge and Undyne would express it physically when they were coming down from the heat of battle or had a LV flare. They trusted each other to keep each-other safe and in check. Death, or as he was known here, Edge, was the head of the Tribe, and Undyne was his 2nd in command. 

So today, Lust was having tea with Alphys, waiting for Undyne to return from their newest patrol, searching for Edge’s missing little brother.  
It didn’t hurt that this was the coolest tent in the city. Alphys loved to invent. She had come up with a glass bottle wall with the ends cut off. The larger ends were placed toward the winds, and when it came out the small end, it wasn't as hot. It was truly ingenious. 

“I’m back!” said the fish monster as she threw her armor off to show a thin shirt and shorts that barely covered her. She immediately jumped into the waiting tub of water that Alphys had a monster with ice power partially freeze. “By the Angel, this feels great, Alphys!”

“Th-Thanks. We have a guest, Dyn.”

The sea blue monster leaned on the side of the tube and relaxed, “What do you need, Lust?”

“Well, I come to ask your permission-” he started, only to be cut off by the aquatic monster.

“Ya got it! You can stay in town. You're good for us.”

“Why, thank you, Sweetie. But that wasn't what I wanted to ask. I want to pursue Edge, and as he is officially your mate, I wanted to ask for permission.”

The red hair woman laughed. She laughed long and hard.

“Undyne please h-he is s-serious.”

Lust felt his grin tighten on his face. He'd considered rejection (perhaps in their culture, he was somewhat lacking in prestige, and as tribal leader Edge needed respectable mates), but his flimsy pride didn't take well to being laughed at. Not wanting to be rude, he kept his expression deadpan. “Now that you've got that out of your system, what do you say?”

She looked Lust dead in the sockets, “He is his own monster. He can do what he wants. Just know if you ever betray or hurt him, you are doing it to me as well. I do not forgive. I do not forget.”

Lust nodded, “I wouldn’t expect less, Sugar" He bowed his head, falling to formalities now that his ego was bruised. "Thank you for your time. I’ll see ya later, Alphys.” With a wave, he left the tent

“Lust!” Undyne called, sticking her head out of the tent before Lust was ten feet away. “When he takes you as his mate, we will be family, and if anyone ever hurts you or your baby we will be here. We will come for you, we won’t stop until we find you, just like we are doing for Cherry.”

The lavender monster dropped the guard he had put up, the sentiment a salve. “Thank you, Undyne.” With that he went to find Edge.

When he was gone, Alphys turned to her mate in exasperation. “Why did you laugh?”

Undyne smiled a sharktooth grin. “Edge asked me to accept him as his mate already.”

* * *

Edge stood by the fire, cooking for him and Lust. It was something he enjoyed, but didn’t get a chance to do much. He thought while he cooked.

The tall monster had gotten word from the Fell Sheikh and met him in the tavern in town. He had information about his missing sibling, so he went. 

Death and Undyne had talked about the plan for saving his brother. They both agreed they couldn’t trust the Sheikh fully, but it was worth a shot. 

If the Sheikh was just using them as mercenaries, they would extract a hefty payment later. If Cherry was really there, it was worth the alliance.

In two days, he would travel to the Sheikh's palace. He had traded weapons and supplies today. Tomorrow, he would ask his people for volunteers, as this was a personal mission, then finalize the attack plans with Undyne before leaving for the Fell palace. It would be a risky plan for him, working alone where they could capture him. He was putting a lot of faith in the Fell Sheikh.

Undyne had declared she would raze the Fell City, if he did betray them, and find his brother. He knew his mate would keep that promise. They fought and battled daily. If Edge was to fall, then at least his brother would have someone to find and protect him in Undyne, and now heal him in Lust.

Lust: that was one of the things he had to take care of tonight. 

Edge had always been a responsible, practical monster. He never thought of himself as believing in destiny or fate. He had worked hard for everything he had, so to have this beautiful, loving skeleton just fall into his life was a hard pill to take, yet he never let an opportunity pass him by. 

He could believe in the dainty monster. In the stunning miracles he worked within the tribe. He had only been here a week and already he had wormed his way into his people's souls. He had helped the midwife when the delivery had gone bad, saving the pack of puppies and their mother. He had battled hard monsters and abused ex-slaves opening up to him and accepting the comfort of him and his Goddess. He made potions to help the mind, body and soul. The small monster brought things to his people he never realized were missing.

Edge was not a monster to let a good thing go. 

Lust showed him sweet small touches and kindness. Something he had not experienced. The things Lust did to him made his soul flutter. 

With Undyne, he knew passionate and demanding love. It was in the moment. It wasn’t romance. Romance wasn't something he thought he wanted.

Lust was offering him a different kind of love that was softer, more submissive. The powerful skeleton never knew he wanted and needed such a thing. It soothed a part of his soul to have the softer skeleton to protect, and he wanted to love him, to hold him softly. Until the day that he died. Wasn’t that the 'romance' Alphys always talked about?

He signed.

Lust came around the corner, “Hey there, Darling.”

Edge pulled the pot off the fire, “Hello, Lust. I made dinner and I wanted to talk with you.”

“Me too,” The lavender monster said. 

Lust sat down next to the tall dark monster, “I’m glad that we get to eat alone tonight.”

“Me as well,” Edge scooped out some rice and lamb and handed the plate to the purple tone monster. “I want you to know that I am very happy with you here. You have given not only me, but my people something we never knew we were missing.”

The lavender monster blush that sweet soft glow that had the tall skeleton aching to touch them.

“Lust, I would be honored if you would continue to live with me. Care for me and my family, and I would be privileged if you would allow me to help raise your child, to grant me permission to claim them as my own heir. Would you be my mate?”

Lust sat the plate to the side and all but jumped into the monster's arms, “Yes!”

He kissed his new mate and laid their foreheads together, “I was going to ask you the same question…”

Dinner was late that night as the two embraced through the night.

* * *

The next morning Edge told Lust about the plan and the trip. It would take 6 days to get there and back if nothing went wrong.

Lust was saddened that his new mate would leave for so long, but was proud that Edge would work so hard to save their family. Lust sat in the taller monster's lap, his skull pushed close to his large strong chest. He could hear the steady, loving rhythm of his soul beat. It calmed him greatly. Gentle arms held him close.

“I need to stop in the Fell Nation. I can go by a falconer and have them deliver a letter to your temple for your brother,” Edge offered. 

“Oh Master, you are so good to me. You are the best Master. Let me show you my gratitude, Master,” Lust pulled forward the last inch and licked Edge's sharp teeth, begging for entrance.

When they parted, he moaned in appreciation of the apple taste of his mate. Eagerly, he licked and explored every nook of the other mouth, and worshiped the summoned muscle within the moisten cavern. When he parted, a thin trail of magick linked their mouths. He gave one last lick to clean the mess, “I am blessed to have a Master as great as you.”

Lust got off his new mate and went to the little desk area and wrote a quick note for this brother. 

"Dear Pink,  
First, I have been through terrible trials and been made to blaspheme our Goddess. Please burn a tribute of apology in my stead.  
Second, There is a traitor in the temple. Please let the other High Priest and Priestess know. Also The Lord Jerry from the Tales’ Nation was behind the last attack. The Sheikh of the nation may not have known at the time, but knows now as I was being sent to him with a set of potion for his use. Before being rescued by the raider Death.  
Thirdly, I am in the eastern desert with Death, my new husband. Also, congratulations little brother, you are an uncle, as I bear a bastard child from my time as a slave under the care of Lord Jerry. To contact me, please send a letter for me to the town of New Home in care of the inn. It will be brought to me.  
Please also burn good fortune tribute for my new family, and if you can, visit? <3"

Once he was done he gave it to his mate, “Thank you, love.” He kissed the monster chastely, “I will have an area ready to tend to our little brother when you return.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? If so leave a kudos and a comment! It free and gives me motivation! Thank you in advance!
> 
> (we love screaming owo)


End file.
